kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Luxford
"I will do it. And I'll do it for you, Leila." ''-''Ayumi Luxford Overview Ayumi is a very hidden character, with not much really known about her. She's quite misunderstood, but seems to have multiple personalities. History Bio Ayumi was born into a family of Kitsune, who lived in a house like normal people would. Of course, their house was in the middle of no-where. They dare live in an area filled with others. What would people think of that? Their house was surrounded by a forest, and quite large at that. Generations after generations had lived in the house, as it was built by Ayumi's great-great-great-great grandfather. And now it was her turn to live there. It was not normal for anyone of the family to leave the household at any time of their life. They would spend their entire life sitting inside or around the area of the house. However, Ayumi didn't like this idea. Her heart craved for adventure, for a chance to see what life was like outside of a cage. She didn't want to be seen as some incapable Kitsune, who could never do as she pleased. Of course, the household had strict rules against leaving the forest area, or the house. They were only allowed into the forest during day hours, and at night they were not to leave their bedrooms. But Ayumi and her sister, Leila, didn't wish for this to be so. The two both wanted the same thing: freedom. This constant craving for freedom drove both Ayumi and Leila insane, to the point of where they would spend days planning on how to escape from the home. After years of planning, the two young girls were prepared. With Ayumi at the age of 14, and Leila 13, they were ready. Their mindset was straight, and they were finally going to do it. Finally going to get out. But, nothing ever goes to plan, right? Just as the two were about to execute their plan, loud gunshots were heard in the forest. Of course, this perked the curiosity of the two. They rushed outside to the sounds, Leila a bit faster than Ayumi, but Ayumi still followed close behind. Leila reached the area of where the shots where heard. It was not what she expected to see. The girl's parents lay there, lifeless. No sign of life within their soulless bodies. Leila bursted out into tears, but Ayumi was still quite far behind. Ayumi stopped in her tracks, and instantly assumed something bad had happened to her sister. She turned on her heal, and ran as fast as she could back to her home. She grabbed a few important supplies, and ran off the opposite way to which her sister had. Leila was never seen from that day on wards. Ayumi spent years just roaming the forest with a few elves whom which she had made friends with. They were the ones who kept her alive. However, rumour started spreading of a school which cared for races such as herself. This did indeed spark the young Kitsune's curiosity, and so she decided to head out and find a way to get herself into this school. Finally, after feeling lost for years, she could have a place of safety. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Ayumi, being a Kitsune, has extremely amazing senses. She is unnaturally good at picking up scents, and therefore good at finding people who are hiding, or finding things that are missing, as long as she is provided with the scent of that thing/person. Not only this, but Ayumi has developed a mild talent for telepathy. She is able to read minds, but only at an extremely unstable state. This is a -very- undeveloped skill of Ayumi's, but a power nonetheless. She is only able to read the thoughts of the more weak-minded people, but generally chooses not to. The girl is able to shield herself from constantly hearing other people's thoughts by covering her mind with a sort of mental wall. Ayumi is also extremely agile and fast, even for her short height. Paraphernalia A small pendent necklace which she constantly wears (Contains pictures of her mum, dad, sister, and herself. A family picture so to say.), a special pen with her and her sister's name engraved on it, and different coloured eyepatches. Character Relations Nil. Love Life: None, at the current moment. Notes *Ayumi is ambidextrous, however prefers to use her right hand for most activities. Trivia *Will add more at a later time. Theme(s) Ayumi's general theme when out and about. Category:Female Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Night Dorm Category:Moon Dorm